tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Video Collection Volume 1
Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 is a New Zealand VHS release featuring seventeen first series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon - Thomas, the little blue engine, is cheeky to Gordon once too often. So the big blue engine decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. # Edward and Gordon - Gordon gets stuck up a hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away but the Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. # The Sad Story of Henry - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of paint but one day he discovers that pride comes before a fall! # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Disaster strikes Gordon so Edward tries to help. But in the end Henry comes to the rescue. # Thomas Train - Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results. # Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas lands himself in trouble with some silly trucks and gets a warning from the Fat Controller. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - James has trouble with the trucks one day, but Thomas is there to help out. The Fat Controller is so pleased he gives Thomas his own branch line. # James and the Coaches - James bangs the coaches by being too rough, and brings the train to a stop. The passengers get home only after a piece of ingenious repair work by the guard. # Troublesome Trucks - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has a bad time with a long train but with a little help from his friend Edward he wins in the end. The Fat Controller is very pleased. # James and the Express - Gordon the big engine looks silly when the signalman forgets and switches him from the main line onto a loop. James has to pull the express instead, and is very proud. # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. The guard isn't very pleased either. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas the Tank Engine and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and The Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank. # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the main line and gets a nasty shock. Trivia * This release is a combination of two videos, Thomas and Gordon and other stories and Troublesome Trucks and other stories, on one tape. * The cover artwork is similar to that of Story and Song Collection, even using the images from the front covers of American releases James Goes Buzz Buzz and Thomas and the Special Letter. Goofs * According to the cover, Ringo Starr and George Carlin narrated the episodes, but only Ringo did. * Thomas' Train is missing the apostrophe in the episode listing on the back cover. * Trevor is seen on the back cover, but he does not appear in any of the episodes on this release. Gallery File:BumperVideoCollectionVolume1BackCover.jpg|Back cover and spine File:BumperVideoCollectionVolume1Tape.jpg|Tape Category:VHS Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases